


Captains Chair

by MamaPenguin



Series: The Tales of Winoda T'sing Kirk [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, Parent Jim, Parent Spock, Still in space, don't wake napping babies before they're ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPenguin/pseuds/MamaPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winoda spent most of her early life in the Captain's chair. At a year old her father, Captain Jim T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, would hold her in his arms during his shift, comming his husband Spock to bring him a bottle or fresh diaper when it was needed.  Once in awhile when something needed Jim’s full attention, he would pass her off to Spock and the Vulcan would take her to the labs as he watched experiments or oversaw something on the ship.  It was a perfect routine.<br/>Everything was perfect.<br/>Unless she was taking a nap.  In which case, beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captains Chair

**Author's Note:**

> So you see, this is part of a different story which I am working on. I figured I'd post this little side story before posting the bigger picture.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also I don't own Star Trek, that's pretty obvious.
> 
> Comments are appreciated <3  
> ****NOTE: This is not actually the first part of the series I'll fix it later

Winoda spent most of her early life in the Captain's chair. At a year old her father, Captain Jim T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, would hold her in his arms during his shift, comming his husband Spock to bring him a bottle or fresh diaper when it was needed. Once in awhile when something needed Jim’s full attention, he would pass her off to Spock and the Vulcan would take her to the labs as he watched experiments or oversaw something on the ship. It was a perfect routine.

The two fathers also had another son aboard the ship, Sorek. He was ten years old now, a good son and a wonderful brother to his baby sister. A year ago he spent most of his time in the Sick Bay, spending time with Chapel and Bones. Now that he was older, Sorek could be found in the labs with the other science officers, learning as much as he could from them. He was even allowed to conduct one of his own experiments that Spock oversaw personally.

Jim looked down at his daughter cradled in his arms, thinking of the great times she was going to have growing up on the ship with him, Spock, and Sorek, as well as the whole crew. She was snoozing happily. The pink pacifier was in her mouth and occasionally she would suck on it, being completely adorable. Jim smiled lovingly at her, very carefully shifting her to his other arm. He was ever so thankful that they found her in that escape pod that was not too long ago.

"Sir," Uhura started loudly before tight lipping her mouth. Jim looked at her sternly before nodding that she could continue, but quietly. Winoda, for all the wonderful sunshine and daisies she could be, was a tantrum throwing brat when someone wakes her up from her nap before she was ready. "Sorry Captain, but we're being hailed." Uhura whispered, trying to project her voice loud enough for her Captain to hear her but not loud enough to disturb Winoda.

"By who?" Jim asked keeping his voice low yet it still resonated. He really hoped it wasn’t an important person, like any of the admirals or the Vulcan High Council. He doesn’t really think he could handle a formal conference at the moment with Winoda napping. Spock was busy currently and while Jim was sure that while Bones wouldn’t mind taking her, Sick Bay was dealing with some of engineers that had received some mild to severe burns from an accident. The accident wasn’t anyones fault, they just weren’t paying attention while messing with some coils which resulted in a lot of them in the medical wing.

Uhura winced, confirming that it would not be a pleasant conversation. “Captain Han of the USS Lincoln is requesting a call, sir.” Kirk groaned. Thomas Han was a giant dick. He had spoken out against allowing Jim and Spock to have a second child on board of their ship, especially not a baby that was as young as she was. He had pushed hard for Jim and Spock to lose their parental rights to the little baby, and Jim imagines that if Han had won that argument he would have pushed for them to lose Sorek as well.

“Bring him on screen.” Jim groaned as he stood from his chair. Winoda made a soft whimper at being moved, scaring Jim; whom began to bounce her lightly to encourage her to stay asleep. The older blonde sighed relieved as she burrowed her face into his side. During the most terrifying moment that Jim has ever experienced, Jim’s view screen had become filled with the ugly face of Captain Han. The other captain was looking stupidly smug. “Captain Han.” Jim greeted with a frown.

“Ah, Captain Kirk.” Han greeted, offering a wave of salutations. From what Jim could see, they were both having their view screens used, the two captains standing in front of their captain’s chair. “I hear that Command is starting to divert your missions to other, more capable captains.” Han must have just made the call to rub it in Jim’s face. Jim was once was all too eager to get the more exciting missions, now with his two children on board he would rather have the more duller exploratory missions. Jim had noticed but never commented on how Starfleet Command has been giving the Enterprise crew mild to low missions that guaranteed no violence or any threat. He was totally fine with not putting his children anywhere near mildly dangerous places.

Jim held Winoda to his chest, as if to shield her from the man’s loud voice that just boomed around the bridge. “Look Han, I really don’t have the time to listen to you.” He retorted, his irritation obvious in his tone. “And I would appreciate if you would keep your tone down.” Jim gritted out as he forced his own voice to drop.

Han’s booming laugh bounced off the walls of the bridge, making everyone stiffen at the loud baritone. At any other time it would have been funny how everyone suddenly turned their gazes from their workstation or the screen to lock on the infant in their captain’s arms. This was not the time. Jim could feel in his arms the child squirming, small whimpers coming from her lips. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Han, I am giving you one last warning. Quiet down.” Jim’s captain voice leaked out of him as he glared at the other captain. Winoda’s little hands were hitting Jim’s side as if protesting the loud noises.

Han was smiling wolfishly, being completely stupid and ignoring Jim’s warning. “Is that an order captain?” He sneered before bursting out in renewed laughter, his crew joining in. Jim looked worriedly at his little girl. She was waking up. Her little hands clenching his yellow shirt, her little eyelids fluttering furiously.

“Alright. You wanna be like that.” Jim muttered to himself before looking at Uhura. “Don’t allow them to disconnect from us.” Jim ordered before bouncing Winoda in his arms. The year old girl started to make her whimpers louder, her small fists rubbing her eyes. “Red alert.” Jim warned his crew, the Lincoln crew unable to hear him from their loud laughter.

The Enterprise crew on the bridge jumped into action. They each pulled on their earplugs, stuffing their ears as fast as possible before a small fury was unleashed. Jim grimaced as Winoda’s eyes opened. He could hear Han speaking to him but Jim ignored him as he bounced Winoda, deciding that he wasn’t going to even help Han. The man didn’t heed Jim’s warnings so now he was going to make him suffer.

Winoda hated loud noises. And if Han wouldn’t be quiet, then he was going to reap what he sowed.

The first shriek came followed then by loud ear piercing screams. Winoda was so tiny and no one really knows why or how she could scream so loud. They were so desperate for an answer and solution they called up Sarek to ask him if Spock was like that as a baby. Sarek said that, “No, Spock was a quite a quiet baby. Is something wrong with my granddaughter?” So with no answer to baby Winoda’s ear shattering screaming, Jim and Spock, along with the rest of the crew, decided that if she was asleep, she stayed asleep until she decided to wake up.

Now, with Winoda rudely awaken by the other captain, she was determine to make everyone pay for it by the banshee screaming that was loud enough it made the microphones make ungodly screeching noises. The Enterprise crew winced, trying to cover their ears more. The Lincoln crew were mostly on the floor trying to cover their own ears from the ungodly screams. “Oh GOD! SHUT IT UP KIRK!” Han shouted as he glared at the other captain, his large hands over his ears, his face cringing with pain.

Jim shook his head, his eyes looking kinda crazy despite that his ears were hurting from his girl’s screams. He’s going to have to go get his hearing checked out by Bones after his shift ends. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT HAN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE SO LOUD!” Jim hollered over the wailing. Winoda continued to scream and after a while Jim couldn’t handle it anymore and tried as hard as he could to get her to calm down. Spock boarded the bridge, only flinching slightly as their daughter continued to shriek. His sensitive ears aching as he made his way to his human husband.

“Let me see her, Jim.” Spock said, Jim relinquishing the child gratefully. Spock held the girl, whispering soft Vulcan words close to her ears. He speaking in the low soothing words that were slowly softening her wails. Winoda was still wailing though, despite the attempts. Spock exhaled slowly before pressing his fingers to her meld points. It took a solid five minutes, but it worked. Winoda’s wails drifted to silence. Screams turned to cries that turned to whimpers that fell to complete silence.

The Lincoln crew were on the floor of their bridge, holding their ears while groaning softly. Jim looked at Spock, thanking him silently before turning back to the screen with hard unsympathetic eyes. Han recovered smoothly from the assault, looking downright murderous at Jim. “You listen here Kirk! You’re not fit to be a captain of a Starfleet starship! You have no right to be sitting in that chair! I have no idea why Command, or the damn prestigious Vulcan Council, gave you those children to be raised on a damn starship! Damn fools they are! What kind of father are you to have them on a ship?” Han shouted at Jim, a finger pointed in his direction.

Jim stiffened. Anger boiled inside of him. He could feel Spock glaring at the offending captain. Spock made to step forward but Jim held up a hand that stopped his husband in his tracks. “First off Han,” Jim started, taking measured steps down to the deck of the bridge to stand directly in front of the view screen. “It’s the Vulcan _High_ Council. Give them that respect, they deserve it. As for me being a captain, I have also deserved that. I have earned my seat and I am a damn good Captain and father. You are encroaching on my family, Han. And I want you to be very careful what you say next or I am inclined to report this to command.” Jim threatened very lowly, but with all the menacing promise that he could muster.

Han stiffened. The man knew that he was playing a dangerous game with Kirk and he needed to fold. “This isn’t over Kirk. I’ll have my way soon enough.” He sneered back before cutting the communication. Jim stared at the empty screen. He turned around, hands resting on his hips.

“I am a good captain right?” The blonde asked, looking at his crew questionably. The crew erupted in laughter and assurances that ‘aye, yes Captain, you are a good captain.’. Jim grinned childlike before stepping up to his seat. “I can take her Spock.” Jim offered.

Spock shook his head. “I will take her for now.” The Vulcan said, his eyes glimmering slightly. Jim smiled before waving him off his bridge. “Make sure that you visit Doctor McCoy before dinner.” Spock advised before walking off of the bridge.

“Aye, Spock.”


End file.
